Fight for your life
by TheEvilOne69
Summary: I did this for a report for English, only a few changes, nothing important. I hope you enjoy, And sorry to the fans of Suicide Ride, that Final Chapter shall be up soon.


**Final Fantasy Story**

By: Jeremy Redmon

I was there, in the Northern Crater, the coldest, ugliest, place on the planet. A place so vile, that only one man was willingly there. Suddenly, though,I wasback inmy room, playing Final Fantasy 7.

Ihad finally got our last enemy-skill, it was a move called Pandora's Box. A move that was capable of bringing some of the strongest opponents to their knees. It was like a mini-god, but would it be enough to stop him?

The floor was suddenly shaking before me, andI wasnow back in the world of demons and demon slayers. We were ready to fight one of the final bosses, a monster that has been plaguing us all through our journey, from the boat ride from Junon, to the City of the Ancients, to the Top of the Northern Crater. We were now seeing her final form, the monster known as Jenova rushed us, giving us no time to prepare, we were suddenly in a fight, not only to survive, but to save the planet.

Cloud, the main character in the game, used the enemy-skill Big Guard, an awesome move that is difficult to acquire, on all of my allies, it puts up a barrier and a magic barrier, to shield you partially from all attacks.

Vincent, a gun-man with a steel claw for a right hand cast regen, a spell to gradually regain your hit points, on himself. Then, we were suddenly being attacked.

The monster Jenova attacked the final member of our group. A ninja known as Yuffie was struck once, twice, causing half of her hit points to deplete. If it wasn't for Cloud's Big Guard, she would have been killed.

"Ahh!"I yelled, sucking me out of the world I was in, I was now just a kid holding a controller.

"Shut up!" I told told myself, "I'm trying to concentrate!" Soon I was back into the blunt of the action in the battle.

Vincent used a Cure 3 spell on Yuffie, only half effective, this being the down side of the Big Guard spell.

Suddenly, Yuffie summoned Knights of the Round, a devastating, crippling, Summon Monster, which deals massive amounts of damage many, many times. Giant creatures came out of the planet, slashing the behemoth monster time and time again.

Finally, the fight was over, the beast was dead. AlthoughI knew that the fight ofmy life was still ahead of us. I knew whatI were about to face, but I wasn't worried, I just didn't know how hard it was going to be.

Suddenly, we were falling, and even though I was still in the chair, I felt my body moving, I felt it the wind whipping my body, but suddenly I stopped. I didn't hit ground; I was just floating, unable to move my body. There he was, just standing there, if you could call floating in mid-air standing. It was the Ultimate Evil, Sephiroth. Sephiroth was taller than I remember, with very broad chest, long silver hair, and glowing green eyes that would strike fear into the strongest of men. We might be looking at the strongest man everthough, a man so powerful, he could survive death.

We were all equipped with our final weapons, even though mine was just a four-teen-button controller. My allies all had on the best of the best armor, though, including ribbons. Ribbons were accessories into which stopped status ailments, such as poison or confusion. To just get three was a trek, it was a challenge that was repeatedly sucking me out of my world, with the dreaded Game Over screen. The screen was almost pitch black, sort of saying to me, 'you will never win.' I must though, I just have too.

Suddenly, I was in battle, I didn't know how it happened, it just happened. I now realize that I was not controlling the game. The game is controlling me. I didn't think about what I was doing, I just did it, like I knew it was the right thing to do, like this was the right magic to use or this is when I should attack, maybe I should have thought about it.

There he was, Sephiroth, was suddenly twenty feet tall, a bluish glow had surrounded him, he also had a bright, yellow, glowing core. This was Bizarro Sephiroth. I thought, 'Ok, let's get this over with.' Cloud started to attack the core, but it did no damage. Suddenly, he lashed out, hitting cloud for half of his hit points, if we wanted him to survive, we had to act quick. Vincent used his Cure 3 spell to heal most of his hit points. It still felt like I was not controlling them, but suddenly, Yuffie used Knights of the Round, so I had to have been. After the minute long assault from the Summon Monster, I see that two of his arms are dead, and the core had ceased to glow. I had never stopped being amazed at the awesome power of the Summon that I had acquired. After a little more onslaught, the monster was dead.

"FINALLY!" I shouted, throwing the controller up into the air. Then I noticed that the screen was fading to black.

"This isn't over yet, is it?" I said, my question being answered by silence.

The black was being enveloped by a cloudy sky. Suddenly, Sephiroth was there. He had taken a new form, he had eight wisps of feathers below him, and his right arm was now a giant black wing. The rest of him was like it used to be, before this whole Journey began.

It was Savior Sephiroth, I knew we could not win. I tried everything I could. I constantly healed; I attacked with all my might. Then, I saw it, From all of the planets, he had somehow shot an arrow of light, which had now came crashing down on us, we were all inches from death, and I knew that we could not win. I saw him fly over us, and now I am suddenly sucked back from the world in which I was, as if someone had spared me the wrath of Sephiroth.

I don't know what I could do. I had no idea how to beat this colossal behemoth. I don't know where I went wrong, I could not believe it. I saw then the Game Over screen.

Suddenly,I wasthere, in the northern Crater, the coldest, ugliest, place on the planet. A place so vile, that only one man was there willingly. Suddenly, though,I wasback in my room, playing Final Fantasy 7.

This time though…I would be ready.


End file.
